hydrarspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie SWAT
Getting to the minigame: The only items you can take in with you are armour, no weapon. Nothing can be in your inventory. The basic step to follow once ingame (melee) First thing you'll want to do is grab a bronze scimitar from the centre room. Then rack up 950 points to use the mystery box in the south western room. With any luck you'll get a good weapon, my favourite is a Korasi's Sword as the special attack on does damage to all zombies over a 9x9 area, If not repeat step 1 and 2 until you do. Now it's simple, stay alive for as long as you can and try and get as many points as you can! Things you need to know: The mystery box costs 950 points to use. The altar costs 1800 points to use. The zombies spawn in 3 spots on the map; the northern side of the centre, the western side of the centre and north eastern side of the docks - See map below for more info. Special attack resets every round - Handy for if you have a Korasi's Sword just use your special attack right away and try and get as many as you can. You can get 'x2 strength' and 'x2 points' as a bonus. At the time of writing this guide the game finishes at the end of the 67th round. Ghast's do magic damage whilst the zombies hit melee and ranged. In my opinion if your in melee gear vesta/torva/bandos etc protect from magic - The ghasts do constant mage damage and it can lower your HP so fast without you noticing Each round the zombies get more stronger and have higher HP. Weapons degrade after a certain amount of time. The zombies can teleport if no damage has been done for so long. You can exit at any time using the passage at the northern zombie spawn and clicking 'leave village'. The 'power up chest': The power up chest is a random chest that gives out one of many perks at random - It gives one of the following perks: All hits will be multi target for 1 minute Zombies will become invincible for 2 minutes You get poisoned Combat speed is doubled, so you'll be hitting twice as fast (This is global to all players) You get dealt 30 damage Your weapon gets removed Your prayer gets reset/removed The chest gives you extended weapon time Chance to nuke all zombies in the game You get a miasmic curse on your self making your hits slower Map: Score tab - Here you can keep an eye on how many zombies are remaining, what wave you're on, what bonus is active and how many points you have. Bronze Scimitar spawn; Zombie western spawn; Zombie northern spawn; Zombie dock spawn; Mystery box location; The Rewards Shop; Mystery box - 15000 zombie points Zombie shirt - 35000 zombie points Zombie trousers - 35000 zombie points Zombie mask - 35000 zombie points Zombie gloves - 35000 zombie points Zombie boots - 35000 zombie points Brawling gloves (ranged) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (cooking) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (hunter) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (firemaking) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (woodcutting) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (melee) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (agility) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (prayer) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (magic) - 100k zombie points Brawling gloves (mining) - 100k zombie points Jack lantern mask - 250k zombie points Skeleton boots - 200k zombie points Skeleton gloves - 200k zombie points Skeleton shirt - 200k zombie points Skeleton mask - 200k zombie points Grim reaper hood - 500k zombie points